Crossing Threads
by Fallon Dream
Summary: Three girls with three items. That look like three boys with three items, whom have three Yamis. A rift in the Shadow Realm. Problems that should not have arose. Their powers they must combind, gold and silver must unite. But nothing is always as it seems


Kaley here with a **demented** story that my **very** strange brain came up with. Well anyway thanks if you're reading this.

**DISSCLAIMER:** Is Tea dead and not on the show? Then I own nothing.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Hey Yume!" a tall blond tanned skinned girl with violet eyes yelled after a shorter girl.

"Yes Mica?" the shorter girl replied. She had tri-colored hair and red eyes that faded to a darker violet than the tall girl.

"Have you seen Kura anywhere today?" the taller of the two asked. She was wearing a knee length blue jean skirt and a black tank top. A pair of black flip flops were on her feet.  
"No, why?" the girl replied looking at the other funny. She had on a pair of black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, and black boots.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday and I've been sensing an imbalance in the Shadow Realm." The shorter girl nodded.

"Yes I've been sensing that as well. Do you think Kura went to investigate?"  
"Um well," the blond scratched her head, "I'm really not sure. I'm not an expert on what Kura does."

"So your saying that she could be causing the disturbance?" the shorter said raising and eyebrow at the other.

"You said it not me. But I think we should go check and see if she's in the Shadow Realm, just in case." The shorter girl nodded her head and the two were in cased in a black dome. The dome faded and the two were gone.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The two girls appeared once again in a place of darkness. Before them stood a third girl with pale skin and white hair. Before her was a swirling dark purple and gray hole. The girl turned back and looked at the new arrivals, her chocolate brown eyes clouded over for an unknown reason.  
"A rift." She said calmly her voice soft and cold at the same time. "Why is there a rift here. Where did it come from." She turned and stared at the hole, the two girl watched her warily.

"Kura," the blond said taking at step towards the girl, "what's wrong?"

"Where does it go? Where will it lead us if we fall into it? I wonder." She gazed mesmerized into the hole. The shorter girl stared at the white haired girl.

"Kura, tell us what is it?" the white haired girl looked over her shoulder and turned around to face the other two.

"It is a rift Yume. A rift to another dimension. One that is neither our home, nor the Shadow Realm." The two girls stared at the third. The white haired girl grinned evilly.

"Let jump into it and see where it goes. Where ever it is it's got to be better than here." The other girls eyed each other the blond spoke first.  
"Why not," she grinned, "it's been boring lately." The two looked at the shorter girl who hit her head.

"I'm out voted so what does it matter?" the two grinned.

"Then lets go." With out a moment of hesitation the white haired girl stepped backwards and jumped into the hole. The others followed close behind.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Watch it mutt!" a tall brown haired boy growled.

"Why don't ya watch it Kaiba!" a golden haired boy shouted back. A group of people gathered around to watch the daily fighting between the two. A short boy stood there looking very worried. A bight light flashed in an alley, but not bright enough for anyone to notice. A girl appeared followed by a second and a third. The three glanced around.

"Adventure my ass." The tri-color hair girl said.  
"I agree Yume." The short girl glared at the white haired girl fiercely.

"You glaring doesn't faze me Yume so don't try." The blond girl looked around at the crowd and spotted a short boy with spiky hair. She let out a snort.

"Alternate dimension."  
"Huh?" the other two said.

"We're in a alternate dimension. You know, one like our own?"

"I see." The brown eyed girl said.

"So there's going to be another one of us here?" Yume asked thinking to her self.

"Yes," Mica grinned, "and you, Yume, are right there." She pointed to the boy. The crowd had thinned reasonably since their arrival.

"The white haired girl let out a laugh.  
"What?!?" Yume said growling at Kura.

"I've always," she laughed, "wondered," another laugh escaped her. She collapsed on the ground in a fit of giggles. Mica stared at her friend on the ground before she burst out laughing at well.  
"What! Is! So! Funny!" the shorter girl screamed, not loud enough for anyone other than the three of them to hear, her face going red with anger. The two on the ground stopped laughing immediately.

"What your hair looked like spiked upward." Kura said looking at Yume defiantly. Mica and Kura glanced at each other before continuing with their insane laughing. Yume sighed thinking to herself, _'Lords it there's going to be another set of them I'm going to die very young.'_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

So? What'd ya'll think? If it sucked please tell me I don't care. It was one of those thing that popped into my head during v-ball practice. Just think of Yugi, Ryou, and Malik as girls and you've got how these three look. (smiles) so please review!


End file.
